Toi et moi, pour la première fois
by Mesden
Summary: Misaki avait toujours cru tout avoir vu, vécu, témoigné de... Mais là, avoir un taré emo asocial nourrir une obsession malsaine envers lui, il n'avait vraiment jamais connu un délire pareil. Pov Misaki, SaruMi, shonen-ai, M pour le vocabulaire vulgaire de Misaki et un semblant de "lemon" au chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! :3**

**Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction sur le couple SaruMi ! *o* Et oui, vous avez bien lu, "fiction", donc plusieurs chapitres ! Enfin, en réalité, il ne devrait y en avoir que deux. Pour l'instant, c'est un rating T car à part la vulgarité de Misaki, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre. Mais peut-être que j'écrirai un semblant de lémon lors du prochain chapitre. Je verrai bien. **

**Cette fanfic se passe lorsque Misaki et Saru ont 16 ans, n'ont pas encore rejoins Homra, et sont donc des lycéens lambdas. C'est totalement inventé et ça m'étonnerait pas que leur première rencontre ne se soit pas du tout passée comme ça (rire) quoique... pourquoi pas ? x)**

**Avertissements : Vulgarité, shonen-ai, SaruMi, pré-Homra, peut-être OOC.**

**Crédits : Tous l'univers de K revient à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands. **

* * *

- Anjou Akeko ?

- Oui.

- Takegawa Kintaro ?

- Présent m'dam' !

- Honma Tsukiyo?

- Oui !

- Yata Misaki … ?

Tous les élèves se retournent, ils cherchent une fille, sûrement aussi belle que Akeko et aussi douce que Tsukiyo, la prof aussi, elle dévisage les quelques filles qu'elle n'a pas encore appelé, en se demandant intérieurement ce qui tarde à ce point la dénommée Misaki à répondre. C'est chiant, tellement chiant, et c'est toujours comme ça chaque putain d'année depuis que j'ai passé l'âge de rire aux blagues pipi caca, maintenant on est passé à un autre niveau. Bien moins marrant.

- … Présent. Je parviens à marmonner en faisant semblant d'observer attentivement quelque chose à travers la fenêtre juste à ma gauche.

Mais essayer de passer entre les mailles du filet est toujours peine perdue d'avance. Mes sens ne me trompent pas, ces idiots sont tous en train de marmonner à mon sujet, sur mon prénom, plus précisément, sans doute cherchent-ils le meilleur moyen pour se foutre de ma gueule après cette première heure de cours ? Ça m'étonnerait pas, c'est toujours comme ça.

La prof a marqué un temps d'arrêt, puis elle a repris sa connerie d'appel comme si de rien n'était, mais je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées : _Misaki est un nom mixte maintenant ? Les parents ne savent vraiment plus nommer leurs enfants. Et dire qu'à une époque personne n'aurait osé humilié son enfant de la sorte. Vivement que j'en parle à tous mes collègues, tiens, ils vont bien rire._ Et patati et patatata... pas comme si cette vieille bique m'impressionnait, mais si on commençait à augmenter en nombre, ça allait éventuellement faire mal.

- Bon, un peu de silence maintenant ! Herm, nous allons donc commencer cette année par-.

Quelques coups à la porte reportent toute notre attention là-dessus, celle de la prof aussi. Elle soupire et va la faire coulisser. De ma place, je vois que dalle, mais vu les couinements des filles à proximité, ça doit sûrement être un mec. Un beau mec. Sûrement un abruti qui a eu du mal à se repérer et a suivi une autre classe, puis s'est pissé dessus en remarquant qu'il n'était pas noté dans la liste. Ça arrive chaque putain d'année, à croire qu'il faut leur faire des dessins.

La prof hoche la tête, et revient vers nous en compagnie de l'élève qu'elle invite à venir dos au tableau pour se présenter à la classe. Les filles soupirent, les garçons fulminent, et moi je suis las. Vivement la fin des cours que je retourne chez moi et passe tout le reste de la journée sur ma console.

- Je m'appelle Fushimi Saruhiko.

Ouah, c'est marrant ça, non ? Saru = singe, je crois que j'en aurais ri, si j'avais pas moi-même un prénom pourri. Apparemment, il a rien d'autre à dire, et ça, les profs casse-cou ils aiment pas.

- Et donc, Fushimi, tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas, par exemple ?

- Je vais vous le faire simple, je déteste tous les abrutis de ce lycée.

Ah ok, là c'était direct. Enfin pas assez pour que les filles arrêtent de baver sur lui . J'avais oublié que les asociaux dans le genre de ce mec étaient populaires. La prof a l'air choquée, aussi, elle en perdrait presque son dentier.

- Ah, herm, bon, tu peux aller t'asseoir devant euh... Yata Misaki, tiens.

Il essaie de chercher la place vide devant la dénommée Misaki du regard, car forcement, ça peut être qu'une fille, mais quand il tombe sur la seule table vide juste devant moi, il se retient à peine de cacher son sourire amusé. .Ha. Que c'est drôle !

C'est chiant parce que d'un coup, tous les regards sont posés sur lui qui s'approche vers moi, et donc logiquement aussi sur moi. Ils m'auront pas oublié longtemps. Agacé, je fusille le nouvel élève du regard, et celui-ci me sourit avant de s'asseoir et me tourner le dos. Il doit sûrement avoir un gros soucis ce mec, c'est pas possible autrement. Après tout, c'est quoi son délire d'emo dépressif ? Surtout qu'il est blanc comme un cul, j'parie qu'il est du genre à sécher juste pour rester sous sa couette à rien branler de la journée. Me demandez pas pourquoi je déteste autant ce mec, mais en tout cas j'ai passé toute cette première heure à l'insulter mentalement.

La cloche a sonné, et la prof s'est dépêchée de nous distribuer nos emplois du temps avant de filer laisser sa place à son collègue. Tss, 8h-17h, emploi du temps pourri. Et c'est quoi cette connerie de travailler le samedi matin ? Ils ont perdu la notion du mot weekend ici ou quoi ? J'savais que j'aurais jamais du aller en général, trop fatiguant.

Cette merde d'interclasse est longue, bien trop chiante, et c'est à croire que le prochain prof s'est paumé dans les couloirs, mais ce qui est surtout lourd, c'est que j'ai oublié d'apporter ma console avec moi ce matin, donc j'ai rien à foutre pour passer le temps tandis que les autres parlent entre eux. Enfin, sauf l'asocial de service devant moi bien sûr. Je me demande ce qu'il fout à gribouiller dans son cahier d'ailleurs ? C'pas comme si j'voulais savoir, hein ! Je suis juste curieux !

- C'est pas raisonnable d'espionner ses camarades de classe. Dit-il d'un coup, me tournant toujours le dos.

- Hein ?

Il se retourne sur sa chaise, toujours son sourire moqueur placardé sur son visage, et répète ce qu'il vient juste de dire.

- J'suis pas sourd, connard ! J'te demande juste pourquoi tu dis ça ! Je rétorque, rouge de honte de m'être fait capter en moins de dix secondes. Je sais que je suis pas discret de nature, mais quand même...

- Tu es vraiment obligé de crier ? Je veux dire, dans d'autres situations ça m'aurait pas embêté que tu hurles pour moi, mais là, tu attires un peu toute l'attention sur nous. Il soupire en dévisageant nos camarades de classe d'un air ecoeuré, avant de revenir sur moi.

De quoi ? Hurler pour lui ? Il p-parlait bien de se battre, n'est-ce pas ?

- D-de quoi hurler pour toi ! Espèce de taré ! Je hurle encore, bien malgré moi, et il soupire, avant d'arborer de nouveau son sourire lourdingue.

- Je vois que tu as bien compris où je veux en venir, donc maintenant si tu pouvais me le prouver et parler moins fort, ça m'arrangerait.

- E-Enculé ! Comme si j'avais que ça à foutre, te faire plaisir ! T'as cru que j'étais ton pote ou quoi ?!

- Ah mais j'espère bien qu'on aura l'occasion d'être plus que ça.

- Qu-Que... Je me mets à bafouiller, rouge de gêne, mais l'entrée du professeur dans la salle dévie l'attention du taré en face de moi sur lui, me laissant un temps de répis.

Les trois heures suivantes se sont enchaînées à la vitesse de l'éclair, et j'ai pas eu l'occasion de reparler (ou de regueuler) avec l'autre con. Mais je crois que j'ai découvert ce qu'il passe son temps à écrire sur son cahier. Enfin, c'est qu'une hypothèse, et je manquerai pas de la vérifier lorsque j'aurai la chance pour. On se hâte tous de noter nos devoirs pour cette dernière heure avant la pause déjeuner, puis certains élèves bougent les tables pour se mettre entre amis, sortent leurs bentos ou s'en vont manger à l'extérieur ou au réfectoire. J'allais également sortir mon déjeuner de mon sac, mais l'idiot devant moi m'a attrapé le poignet avant que je ne puisse même l'effleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, du con ? Je crache, énervé et surtout affamé. Il ne relève pas l'insulte et me fixe dans le blanc des yeux.

- … On bouge de là. Il dit tout simplement, sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves lorsqu'il nous lève tout deux et me traîne vers la porte. Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et essaie de me débattre, mais pas moyen, sous ses airs chétifs, ce connard a de la force.

On se retrouve vite en dehors du lycée, et c'est juste là qu'il se décide finalement à me libérer. Je me masse le poignet endolori, et le fusille du regard.

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu pouvais pas nous taper moins l'afficher ? Putain... J'ai beau continuer à l'insulter, il fait comme si de rien n'était et reste à me sourire, ça me gêne rapidement, et je pose mon regard ailleurs.

- T'as fini ? Cool, tu connais un fastfood sympa dans le coin ? Je dois dire que je suis nouveau par ici, et je connais pas trop les environs. Il me dit, mouais, je dirais plutôt qu'il n'a pas essayé de visiter la ville, préférant plutôt s'enfermer chez lui.

- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Je demande, agacé par ses airs supérieurs de péteux.

- Parce que je payerai ?

Ah bah, dans ce cas...

* * *

Je nous ai emmené dans une pizzeria du coin super sympa, et aussi avec des tarifs hyper élevés. Il a d'ailleurs rigolé lorsqu'il les a vus, tandis que j'ai rougi de gêne et détourné le regard, mais bon, je l'ai jamais forcé à m'inviter déjeuner, après tout. Je suis pas un si gros connard, donc j'ai proposé qu'on s'achète une seule pizza à se partager en deux, il a accepté, et j'ai presque cru voir son sourire et son regard s'attendrirent. J'ai bafouillé, lui ai précisé que je faisais juste ça car j'avais pas trop faim, et ai regardé ailleurs tandis qu'il commandait. Pizza et coca pour moi, tandis que lui n'avait pas pris de boisson. Bizarre, mais bon, chacun ses délires, hein. On s'est vite trouvé une place assise à l'étage, et on s'est mis à manger dans le silence.

Arrivés à la fin, je me suis levé pour aller jeter ma bouteille de coca pratiquement vide, mais Fushimi me l'a arrachée des mains, et a bu ce qu'il restait du liquide, bouche là où la mienne était posée antérieurement. J'ai rougis et baissé le regard au sol, qu'est-ce que je pensais ?! Ça voulait rien dire du tout cette connerie pour adolescentes enamourées !

Il m'a sourit et on est retourné au lycée. En chemin, on a pu discuter, dans le calme pour une fois, et j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur lui, comme lui plus sur moi. Il a 16 ans et avait juste déménagé à Tokyo il y a deux jours. Avec ses bonnes notes, il aurait pu aller dans un meilleur lycée, mais il voulait se fondre dans la masse, même si avec son apparence chic et distingué ça marchait pas forcement toujours. Bref, loin de l'image de geek que je m'en faisais. Il a rigolé à cette remarque et a dit qu'il aimait bien jouer, de temps à autres, et que si je voulais, je pouvais passer jouer à la console chez lui à tout moment (il avait les toutes récentes ! Le chanceux ! ). J'ai hoché la tête, et me suis présenté à mon tour. Je lui ai dit que j'ai 16 ans, tout comme lui, que je déteste le lycée et adore flâner chez moi, et lui ai aussi précisé que je déteste être appelé par mon prénom. Mais à croire que ce dernier détail était une mauvaise idée..

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon Misaki, je t'appellerai comme ça, dorénavant, d'ailleurs. A-t-il souri en tournant à droite.

- Que... ! Si c'est comme ça, je t'appellerai Saru, moi ! J'ai dit en espérant le faire changer d'avis.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est comme les couples qui se donnent des surnoms affectueux.

- D-de... ! Encore avec ça, je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre d'allusions.

La discussion s'est terminée à l'entrée du lycée où nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre salle de cours. Tout le monde était déjà là, et ils nous regardaient comme si on avait commis un meurtre, ou un truc du genre. Saru a roulé des yeux et m'a attrapé par la manche vers nos sièges. Certains garçons et filles ont commencé à commérer en nous observant fixement, et je me suis senti rougir en interceptant quelques bouts de phrases.

_- Tu trouves pas qu'il a les yeux un peu dilatés ?_

_- Et le troisième bouton de sa chemise ne serait pas défait ?_

_- Sa veste est hyper froissée, n'empêche, et ses cheveux, ils étaient aussi ébouriffés ce matin ?_

_- En plus ses lèvres sont un peu gonflées..._

Oh mon Dieu, encore pire que les moqueries sur mon prénom : les rumeurs de ce genre. J'ai lancé un regard de détresse à Saru, mais ce dernier s'est contenté de me sourire et de me faire un clin d'œil, agrémentant encore plus les chuchotements autour de nous. Heureusement que le professeur a fini par entrer dans la salle, sinon je pense bien que je me serais évanoui.

L'après midi s'est passée tout comme la matinée, excepté qu'aux interclasses, au lieu de rester seul dans mon coin, je discutais désormais un peu avec Saru, qui pendant les cours continuait toujours à écrire dans son cahier. Je me demandais bien comment il faisait pour avoir de bonnes notes en n'écoutant rien aux leçons des profs. Il était sûrement un génie avec 150 de QI ou un truc du genre. La dernière heure venait de sonner, et tous les élèves se mirent à ranger leur sac. Devant moi, Saru s'était hâté à faire de même en me disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important et qu'on se verrait demain, avant de quitter la salle d'un pas soutenu. J'ai soupiré et, en mettant ma chaise sur la table, ai remarqué quelque chose sur la table de Saru. Un cahier. Le cahier dans lequel il venait de passer huit heures à gribouiller, dessiner, écrire, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Curieux de vérifier mon hypothèse, je me suis rapidement assuré que le prof regardait ailleurs et l'ai ouvert à une page au hasard.

_Misaki, Misaki, Misaki~..._

_Misaki est si mignon ~, je l'aime tellement_

_Misaki, Mi-Sa-Ki ~, adorable, délicieux Misaki. Misaki... si seulement tu pouvais être à moi, rien qu'à moi, Misaki, MISAKI remarque moi, Misaki, s'il te plaît, regarde moi plus ! Je veux te parler Misaki, Misaki je t'aime._

**Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce BORDEEEEL ?!**

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

* * *

**Haha ! Un peu détraqué ce Saruhiko, non ? xD**

**Je crois que j'aurais pu faire une page de word entière de "Misaki" pour la fin, mais ça l'aurait pas trop fait, je pense. *-*'**

**Et sinon, désolée, je ne sais pas du tout comment le système scolaire Japonais fonctionne, donc je me suis basée sur celui Français '-'...**

**Et aussi, vous savez que le prochain chapitre de K Memory of Red sera sur Saruhiko et Misaki, enfermés dans une cave ? Mouahaha, vivement la fin du mois ! *o* **

**Autrement , je devrais publier la suite la semaine prochaine, et ce sera très surement un two-shots. ;3**

**Mesden. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^-^

Première chose que vous avez du remarquer (en bons pervers yaoistes) : la fic a basculé en **M**. O.O J'étais vraiment à me demander "on reste soft, ou on pete tout ?", puis j'ai reçu une review d'un guest qui m'a demandé d'écrire, un lemon, ça m'a tenu à coeur et je l'ai "fait" (guillemets parce que gomen, vous verrez que c'est pas vraiment un lemon ;_;).

Bref, sinon, j'ai plus grand chose à dire, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin~.

**Avertissements :** Yaoi, Saruhiko x Misaki, pré-Homra, vulgarité, surement OOC, peut-être que quelques fautes d'orthographe ont subsisté.

**Crédits :** *soupir* Tout l'univers de K revient toujours à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands, si j'avais la main mise sur ces personnages, je vous assure que je vous foutrais du SaruMi à toutes les sauces. ;_;

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

Quelle connerie putain, et il fallait que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi... Je soupire et m'assois à ma table, la tête enfouie dans mes bras. Hier soir, après avoir lu l'intégralité du cahier de Saru, j'en étais venu à la conclusion que c'était un psychopathe et qu'il voulait ma peau -dans tous les sens du terme-, non mais sérieux qui est-ce qui serait assez taré pour écrire -même penser-, je cite, "_qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour le dépouiller de son pantalon ridiculement trop large pour son si petit tour de hanche, faire suivre sa veste et sa chemise, le mordre, le marquer, lui faire des suçons, faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il est à moi et uniquement à moi, puis baisser son boxer noir que j'avais entre-apercu et..._ ". Je sais même pas comment j'ai osé continuer après ça, peut-être que j'espérais un gros "_poisson d'Avril !_ " à la fin du cahier, pour me rassurer, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'était bien vrai. J'étais fichu, le lycée accepterait jamais de me changer de classe, j'allais me le coltiner jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Putain, et si il recommençait à écrire encore aujourd'hui ? Et si il me demandait si j'avais vu son cahier ? Qu'est-ce que je répondrais ? Mon Dieu, j'étais **VRAIMEN**T foutu ! Si seulement j'avais laissé ce truc sur sa table et m'étais cassé comme si de rien n'était, mais là encore il m'aurait peut-être pris par surprise et violé deux jours plus tard, donc dans un sens heureusement que je suis au courant. Raaah putain ! Quel casse-tête de merde ! J'ai que 16 ans bordel de merde, je suis trop jeune pour tous ces délires ! Et en plus voilà un groupe d'élève qui arrive. J'ouvre un œil et les vois me regarder bizarrement avant de détourner le regard. Je serre les dents et retourne dans mon cocon, bien plus chaleureux que ce monde pourrit. Si seulement Saru pouvait ne pas être là aujourd'hui, si seulement, si seulement, si seulement, si seulement, si seule-...

- Mi-Sa-Ki ~

Ok, j'ai rien dit. Je relève doucement -leeentement, très leeeeentement- la tête et sens un frisson me parcourir le long de l'échine en croisant son regard azur. Putain, pourquoi il me regardait comme ça aussi ? Il veut me tuer, voire même pire, me violer ? Du calme Misaki, vous êtes en public, il ne peut rien te faire, du calme, du calme, du calme...

- T'as perdu ta langue ou bien, Misaki ? Ce serait dommage.

Oh putain, il reprend ses allusions perverses bizarres en plus, c'est mort, c'est bon, je peux déjà creuser ma tombe. Je crois que mon mutisme l'agace, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ce mec me fait TROP peur ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi faible face à quelqu'un, c'est horrible ! Je tremble de partout et il ne suffirait presque qu'un seul mouvement de sa part pour que je me pisse dessus !

- Oi, Misa-...

Il est coupé par la prof qui vient d'entrer dans la salle et nous dit à tous de nous asseoir dans le silence. Saru soupire, me lance un dernier regard et se retourne face au tableau. Je peux le voir ouvrir son sac pour sortir ses affaires et commence à trembler tandis qu'il ne semble pas trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il trifouille encore un peu, puis fini par lâcher l'affaire et sort une simple feuille de papier. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ai son cahier ? Est-ce qu'il s'en doute ? J'ai vraiment l'air con, comme ça, à le regarder fixement, mais y a pas moyen que je détourne le regard et écoute la prof, ce gros con de singe a vraiment réussi à capter mon attention (de là à dire qu'il a fait exprès de laisser traîner son cahier...).

- Yata ! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que dévorer votre camarade de devant du regard, venez plutôt résoudre cette équation !

Je rougis tandis que plusieurs regards moqueurs se posent sur moi. Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont ces fichus profs à kiffer humilier leurs élèves à mort, mais c'est putain de chiant ! Regard noir en direction de cette vieille peau de vache, je me lève et me dirige vers mon ennemi le plus redouté -après Saru, on va dire-. Alors attendez, 1/x = 5, donc logiquement après c'est... euh... 1/5=x, c'est ça ? Ou alors x=1/5 ? Putain de merde, et ils appellent ça un rappel?! On a jamais étudié cette connerie l'année dernière !

- Je vois qu'il ne vous aura pas fallu plus de 24h pour vous faire remarquer, Yata. Retournez à votre place. Et vous là-bas, venez résoudre cette équation.

Je pars pour m'asseoir et tombe sur le regard voilé de Saru. Surpris, je pense en premier qu'il m'est adressé, puis me rend compte qu'il regarde ailleurs, plus loin. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi et vois la prof, trop occupée à réprimander une autre victime pour nous remarquer. Pourquoi la regarde-t-il comme ça ? C'est pas lui qu'elle vient d'humilier, non ? Vive la logique. M'enfin, allez essayer de comprendre ce mec...

- Et j'espère bien que pour demain certains auront relus leur cours.

Elle crache cette dernière phrase en me lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus, et je fronce les sourcils. Cette vieille bique aura presque réussi à me faire oublier cette histoire de cahier. Franchement, et les profs veulent qu'on " _soit sage nananana pour apprendre et réussir ..._ " mais regardez comment ils nous traitent comme de la merde aussi ! Faut me dire c'est quoi le délire de prendre goût aux maths si on se fait humilier à tous les cours ?! Je la suis des yeux tandis qu'elle quitte la classe, puis les pose sur Saru.

- Putain mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce de malade ?! Je gueule en me levant brusquement. Ce fou est en train de foutre toute sa force à casser ses crayons en deux, comme si il se retenait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Je retiens un frisson en pensant que ce "quelqu'un" pourrait bien être moi.

Il s'arrête à la seconde où il entend ma voix et me sourit. Choc. Ouais, c'est le mot. Il ne grince plus des dents, n'a plus le regard assombri par la haine, n'a plus la lèvre inférieur rouge à force de la mordre de colère, n'a plus les sourcils froncés, plus les traits serrés. Il a l'air détendu, vraiment détendu, et ça me fout la trouille, car c'est grâce à moi qu'il l'est. Tout comme c'était à cause de moi qu'il ne l'était pas. Il réagit en fonction de moi, pas de lui-même, et ça fout les jetons, genre vraiment ! Si il devait me tuer pour être heureux, ce mec le ferait, et c'est pas normal !

- Mi-Sa-Ki ~ Tu m'as tellement manqué, à partir du moment où on s'est quittés je n'ai fait que songer à toi...

Il dit ça comme on commenterait la météo, comme si c'était un truc basique entre "amis", et je me demande si je devais lui rétorquer que je n'avais fait que penser à lui, moi aussi. Si je devais lui dire que je savais ce qu'il voulait dire par "_je n'ai fait que songer à toi_", si je devais lui dire que je savais que ses " allusions" n'étaient pas innocentes, et cachaient des attentions perverses et malsaines, si je devais lui dire qu'il me foutait la trouille, et que je ne voulais plus traîner avec lui. Je me demande si je devais.

- Tu sais qu'on fini les cours à 3h aujourd'hui ? Il me dit soudainement, comme pour débuter un semblant de conversation.

Je m'attendais à une mauvaise blague. Puis cinq secondes étaient passées, dix, quinze, et toujours rien. - Quoi ?! Sérieux ?! J'ai gueulé; enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- T'es vraiment à la ramasse. On aura pas de cours de langues cette semaine.

- Hééééééé-...!

- -Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- ...

A mon oreille, tout ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une simple proposition amicale, et comme un con, j'ai juste répondu : - ...Ok.

* * *

C'était prévisible, mais sa maison était vraiment superbe. Une de ces énormes villas comme on en trouvait pratiquement plus à Tokyo. Je crois que je suis resté cinq bonne minutes à la contempler comme un idiot, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, j'en aurais presque baver. A côté de ça, mon petit appartement que je partageais avec Kamamoto semblait vraiment ridicule.

- Tu vas finir par rentrer, oui ? Demanda soudainement Saru à ma droite.

- Rooh ça va ! J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil d'aussi près ! Laisse moi profiter un peu !

Il n'a rien répondu et on est entrés à l'intérieur. Tout était chic, moderne, vraiment bien décoré. Je me sentais presque mal avec mon vieil uniforme de seconde froissé. Comme si je ne devais pas être ici, comme si ce n'était pas ma place. Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça et ai continué à suivre Saru à l'étage. Dans les vapes, je n'ai remarqué que nous étions arrivés dans sa chambre que lorsque un "clic" bien distinct revibra dans la large pièce.

- Que- ?! Pourquoi tu nous enfermes ?! J'ai crié, brusquement affolé.

- A ton avis ? C'est une grande villa, avec beaucoup de personnel, je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangés, c'est tout. Il a répondu tout simplement, comme si c'était logique, normal, que c'était moi qui délirais en m'offusquant sur un détail pareil.

- …

J'ai pris mes distances et me suis assis sur le rebord de son lit deux places tandis que lui défaisait son sac attentivement, rangeant les livres avec les livres, les stylos avec les stylos (oui, à croire qu'il refaisait sa trousse tous les matins), les cahiers avec les cahiers. Je me suis souvenu de mon étagère, chez moi, dans ma chambre, d'à quel point tout y était en bazar et me suis senti -stupidement- soulagé qu'on soit allés chez Saru.

- Si tu veux te distraire, j'ai toutes mes consoles rangées dans le placard, là-bas. Il m'a dit en ne se détournant pas de sa tache.

J'ai haussé les épaules (bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir), et me suis dirigé vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait en effet un placard. Je l'ai ouvert précautionneusement (manquerait plus que je le casse), et ai observé d'un œil critique et dépité les quelques consoles à plusieurs centaines d'euros que je ne pourrais jamais me payer. Sans plus d'hésitation que ça, j'ai opté pour une vieille Play Station 2. C'est pas que je ne savais pas trop comment utiliser les dernières technologies, hein ! Juste que je faisais plus confiance aux valeurs sures.

- Alors, t'as trouvé ? A-t-il subitement demandé, bouche contre mon oreille, torse contre mon dos, bras autour de ma taille, bassin contre mes fe-...

D'une pirouette acrobatique accompagnée d'un hurlement d'horreur, je me suis rétamé au sol, à ses pieds, plus exactement.

- Putaiiin... mais t'es taré... j'ai gémit en me massant le front, la douleur plus mental que physique, il fallait l'avouer.

- Désolé. J'avais oublié que t'étais toujours vierge.

Que-... ! Comment ce mec pouvait dire des trucs pareils aussi aisément me passait vraiment au dessus de la tête ! Et puis, comment il pouvait bien le savoir, que j'étais vierge, d'ailleurs ?! C'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur mon front "**_ICI VIERGE INEXPERIMENTEE ATTENTIO_N**"... n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de dire d'la merde, un peu. J'ai marmonné en me redressant. Et j'parie que toi non plus t'as zéro expérience.

Je disais des conneries, je le savais. Ce que j'avais lu dans son cahier ne criait en aucun cas " Vierge ", c'était au contraire tellement bien détaillé et décrit, comme si il l'avait vraiment vécu, ce moment, et c'était peut-être ça, qui m'avait fait le plus peur.

- Tu penses ? Ce serait vraiment dommage, dans ce cas, à 16 ans, de n'avoir jamais rien fait. Enfin, rassure moi, t'as déjà embrassé ?

- Embrasser ? Bien sûr, j-je fais que ça, qu'est-ce que tu c-crois, h-haha !

Bien sûr que non sale con ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis une " vierge effarouchée ", forcement j'ai jamais embrassé putain ! Qu'est-ce que je le détestais pour parvenir à m'embarrasser à ce point.

- … Tu veux essayer ?

- Essayer ?

- D'embrasser.

Essayer d'embrasser ? Avec... lui ? Il était taré ou bien .. . ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais accepter ? Hors de question que je perde mon premier baiser avec un psychopathe. J'ai rien répondu (qu'est-ce que vous vouliez répondre à ça, sérieusement?) et il a vraiment du très mal interpréter mon mutisme : en cinq secondes, je me suis retrouvé coincé entre le mur et Saru. Mes poignets piégés dans la paume de sa main gauche, il avait foutu sa jambe gauche entre les miennes tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur avec son bras droit et que son visage pale était affreusement trop prés du mien. Je pouvais pas faire le moindre pas, et je me suis senti vraiment con de l'avoir suivi jusque ici.

- Que-... pousse toi sale co-...huum !

Il avait profité que je parle pour forcer sa langue entre mes lèvres, pour parcourir l'intérieur de ma bouche, rejoindre nos deux langues. Sa prise sur mes poignets s'affaiblissait, alors que sa jambe entre les miennes était la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas fléchir sous le coup de ces sensations nouvelles. Je le laissais faire, je le laissais m'embrasser à pleine bouche, je le laissais abandonner mes poignets pour passer ses deux mains sous ma chemise, j'aurais pu fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes jambes qui peinaient déjà à supporter mon poids ne voulaient pas faire le moindre mouvement, mes bras étaient ballants, inanimés, et je gémissais honteusement tandis qu'il me bouffait la bouche. Par moment, il mordrait ma lèvre inférieur, juste assez fort pour me faire réagir, puis la suçoterait pour s'excuser. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que gémir, rougir d'embarras en sentant mon corps réagir à ce qu'il me faisait, et lui aussi, devait sûrement sentir mon début d'érection contre sa cuisse. Il a commencé à la broyer contre mon entrejambe, et, comme si un seau d'eau s'était soudainement renversé sur ma gueule, je l'ai repoussé violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que...-haaa- tu penses faire, connard ? J'ai dit, toujours un peu rouge et haletant.

J'ai relevé le regard sur lui, et ai eu la surprise de voir qu'il n'avait en aucun cas était affecté par ce baiser, ou du moins, pas autant que moi. Il était toujours aussi pale, toujours aussi calme, personne n'aurait cru qu'il venait de m'embrasser durant un bon paquet de minutes.

- Mi-Sa-Ki ~ qu'est-ce que tu penses faire pour ton soucis plus bas, dis moi ? Te branler ou sortir dans la rue dans cet état ?

J'ai rougi et lui ai lancé un regard noir, masqué par mes yeux toujours voilés de désir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi horriblement direct ? Bien sûr que non, je ne pouvais pas sortir dehors comme ça, et je n'allais pas lui demander de me laisser me doucher chez lui pour me calmer. J'étais cuit, et excepté attendre sagement que cette douleur disparaisse de mon bas-ventre, je ne voyais pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

- ...

- Tu sais, Misaki ~ mes parents ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, et à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'ils te voient ainsi, je vois pas franchement d'autres alternatives que te branler ici, devant moi ~.

Comment il parvenait à sembler aussi contenté avec cette situation me dépassait complètement. Je veux dire, bien sûr c'était un psychopathe pervers, mais je pensais vraiment pas qu'il serait allé jusque là. Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnerait en regardant un autre gars se branler devant lui, sérieux ? Il pouvait trouver ce genre de vidéos partout sur le net, alors pourquoi moi ? De plus, je n'avais rien de particulièrement affriolant, j'étais chétif, petit, mince,... franchement, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver.

- T-tu ne me feras rien de bizarre ? J'ai demandé en regardant ailleurs, rouge de honte devant le sous-entendu que j'allais effectivement me branler sous ses yeux.

- Bien sûr que non ~, rien de bizarre.

Serrant les dents, j'ai commencé à déboutonner mon pantalon, puis dézipper la braguette. J'ai fermé les yeux et l'ai laissé glisser à mes pieds, mon érection se retrouvant désormais seulement cachée par mon caleçon. J'ai pensé durant un instant à me branler à travers, mais me suis vite souvenu que je n'avais pas amené de sous-vetements de rechange avec moi, et que ça deviendrait vite dégoûtant de défiler dans les rues avec un calbute humide et visqueux (je parlais même pas de sortir commando). J'ai passé mes mains sur les rebords de ce dernier rempart, et, en sentant le regard de Saru me brûler de toute part, l'ai lentement baissé, révélant mon sexe. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de ma taille, mais à part un halètement que j'avais cru avoir émis, rien ne vint. Un peu soulagé, j'ai rapidement entouré mon sexe de la moiteur de ma paume et ai commencé à me branler. Ça devait être que la troisième ou quatrième fois que je le faisais, donc je n'étais pas très expérimenté et ne connaissais que les mouvements sommaires, mais ça avait toujours été suffisant pour me faire jouir rapidement, donc je ne voyais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ferait exception. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermement clos, et je pouvais malgré tout sentir le regard brûlant de Saru sur moi, sur tout mon corps, je pouvais le sentir me dévisager de haut en bas, s'arrêtant parfois sur mon visage, mes lèvres, mon sexe, il retenait sa respiration, et mes gémissements resonnaient dans la pièce, toujours plus bruyants à la vitesse de mes va-et-vient. Puis, après cinq minutes de silence seulement nourries par les bruits des mouvements de ma main contre mon sexe, de mes gémissements, de mes halètements, je suis finalement venu. Ma main et mon torse étaient recouvert de mon propre sperme, et je me suis effondré au sol, haletant difficilement, peinant à reprendre une respiration normale. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, et je n'osais pas les rouvrir, bien trop gêné par ce qu'il venait juste de se produire. Je n'avais même plus le courage de récupérer mes fringues et me casser vite fait bien fait.

- Misaki...

- Ta gueule -ha-... J'ai soufflé, énervé et troublé par le ton de sa voix.

- Misaki, ouvre les yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai fait. J'ai ouvert les yeux, et Saru était agenouillé juste à ma hauteur, il me berçait d'un regard attendrissant, contenté, sur, certain, et sans me laisser le temps de dire le moindre mot, la moindre parole, il m'a attiré dans ses bras, m'a enlacé aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait, me tenant avec possessivité la taille. Décontenancé et vidé de mes forces, je n'ai rien dit.

- Misaki, je-..

- Tes parents devaient pas venir ?

- Il n'y avait pas de parents, Misaki. Je suis seul, il n'y a que toi.

- Saru...

Tout attendri, j'étais vraiment parti pour l'enlacer en retour, mais comme un flash, toutes les crasses qu'il avait réussi à me faire en même pas 24h me sont revenues : le cahier, le baiser volé, la branlette humiliante. Je pouvais pas les ignorer, définitivement pas, et j'avais besoin de recevoir une explication de sa part, quelque chose qui pourrait me soulager, ou alors m'affoler, mais juste quelque chose.

- Saru, pour ton cahier, c'est moi qui l'avais-...

- Chh, je sais, Misaki. Après être parti, je m'étais caché derrière la porte et t'avais vu le prendre.

- Tu savais alors...

- Oui, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous, c'était juste une excuse pour faire avancer les choses de manière subtile, même si tu ne l'es pas du tout toi-même.

Ça aurait du me soulager, j'aurais du me sentir plus léger d'entendre ces paroles, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui, mais non. Je me sentais lourd, triste, misérable, trahi. Tous ces mots d'amour qui m'ont fait rougir, tous ces sentiments qui m'ont embarrassés, tous ces détails qui m'ont gênés, c'était faux ?

- Donc... tu as menti ? J'ai murmuré contre son épaule, blessé.

- Hein ?

- Les " _je t'aime_ ", les " _regarde moi_ ", toute cette merde, c'était des conneries ?!

J'aurais pas du gueuler, vraiment pas, mais encore une fois, mes émotions avaient pris le dessus. Abasourdi, il m'a fixé pendant plusieurs secondes, puis les commissures de ses lèvres se sont relevés en un sourire -amusé ?- et j'ai froncé les sourcils : je voyais vraiment pas ce qui pouvait bien être si marrant !

- Mi-Sa-Ki ~, tu es vraiment super mignon-

- -C'est faux !

- Et magnifique-

- -N'importe quoi !

- Et adorable-

- -Dis pas de conneries !

- Et drôle-

- -Mouais...

- Et stupide-

- -Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?

- Et merveilleux-

- -La ferme.

- Et je t'aime-

- -Ta gueule.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

- …

Mais pourquoi il ne s'était pas tu, bordel de merde ?! Mon visage me brûlait à mort, et j'étais vraiment soulagé qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point les conneries qu'il venait de déblatérer m'avaient fait de l'effet, même si il devait s'en douter...

- Misaki, est-ce que tu veux être mon Valentin ?

- … Idiot, la Saint Valentin est dans cinq mois.

- Misaki, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

- … On ne peut pas se marier -encore-, idiot.

- Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ?

- ...On est bien trop jeune.

- Est-ce que tu veux... sortir avec moi, Misaki ?

- ...Ça peut se discuter... et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, idiot de singe.

_Non, continue s'il te plaît, continue à m'aimer._

- Misaki, tu pourras me rendre mon cahier, demain ? Je pense que j'en aurai besoin pour mes longues nuits d'hiver froides et solitaires, sans toi à mes côtés pour me réchauffer-...

- **-IDIOT !** A quel type de délire détraqué tu penses encore ?!

Bien sûr que je le lui rendrai son foutu cahier merdique !

…

… Après en avoir fait des photocopies.

**Fin**

* * *

Qui aurait cru que Misaki était un petit vicieux~ *herm*

Sinon, non, j'ai rien contre les profs en particulier, juste que j'arrive pas à m'en piffrer les 3/4, mais sinon ça va. :D

Et oui, pour les curieux x), Misaki avait bien juste à l'équation, c'était x=1/5 (résolution d'équation de fonction inverse, ou quand Mesden met ses connaissances limitées en Maths à profit), le pauvre n'avait pas assez confiance en son intelligence (^^) pour l'écrire. ;_;

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et pas semblé trop précipité, je trouve ça assez cocasse aussi que la publication de ce chapitre soit approximativement pile poil une semaine après celle du premier d'ailleurs. :d

Bisous et merci pour votre lecture ! ~

Mesden.


End file.
